starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Amon's Reach
|fgcolor= |name=Amon's Reach |prev=Aiur Mission: The Spear of Adun or Moebius Corps Mission: Brothers in Arms or Purifier Mission: Forbidden Weapon |conc= |next=Last Stand |image=ZerglingHydralisk_SC2-LotV_Cncpt1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict= End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place=Shakuras, Talematros |result=*Launch bays cleared *Nerazim successfully evacuated |battles= |side1= Daelaam * Nerazim |side2= Amon's Forces *Amon Brood *Native void creatures |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis Matriarch Vorazun |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Vorazun |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Release launch bays (4) Warp conduit must survive |optgoal=Recover solarite vaults (3) (+5 solarite each) |heroes= |mercs= |reward=*Avenger available at War Council *+10 Solarite (+25 if done directly after "The Spear of Adun") *Bonus +15 Solarite |newchar=Vorazun |newunit=Dark templar |newtech= }} Amon's Reach is a mission in the Legacy of the Void campaign, and the first mission of the Shakuras storyline. History Background Hierarch Artanis and the Spear of Adun reached Shakuras to rally the Nerazim, who were the last bastion of uncorrupted protoss loyal to the Daelaam. He arrived there to find the planet under siege by the zerg. Matriarch Vorazun contacted Artanis stating that the zerg reactivated the warp gate leading to Aiur and began to pour through, overrunning the planet. Vorazun was attempting to evacuate the population, but were unable to hold against Amon's forces. Mission Talematros was hit hard by Amon's zerg. Nerazim forces only held on to the southwest quadrant but were close to being overrun. Vorazun sought to evacuate the survivors through a warp conduit but the launch bays had been infested with creep. Artanis dispatched a team of ground forces supported by dark templar to clear the bays. Along the way Artanis discovered vaults of solarite, which Vorazun stated they could collect with her blessing. As the bays were cleared, void thrashers began to appear and siege the warp conduit. Artanis's forces fought through them and secured the four launch bays, allowing the Nerazim population to escape to the Spear of Adun. Aftermath Vorazun expressed gratitude toward Artanis for saving her people, though she had wished that Artanis's return was to announce the reclamation of Aiur. She stated that the threat was greater than she realized, and Artanis swore to not let the same fate befall Shakuras as befell Aiur. Vorazun stated it was too late, and the only way to remove the zerg infestation was to destroy Shakurus. Artanis protested, but Vorazun insisted she would not see her world fall to the zerg. Walkthrough The mission requires the player to clear out four launch bays scattered across the map. Each is defended by a moderate to large number of zerg defenses. At set intervals, void thrashers spawn near these bays and do damage to the warp conduit, forcing the player to clear out the bases as a certain speed. This mission can be done in one of two ways, with a large brute force or a small well managed group of dark templar. A large force of dragoons/stalkers and zealots supported by dark templar can break through most of the zerg defenses. Reinforce after every launch bay is cleared, lay down pylons near the front to warp in reinforcements. When void thrashers spawn, move to engage them and move out of their area of effect lightning attack. Attempt to clear out the zerg defenses before the void thrashers spawn, so that they do not do too much damage to the conduit. This mission can also be done with a handful of dark templar and the orbital bombardment/solar lance ability from the Spear of Adun. Sneak dark templar around what detection the zerg have, and use them to destroy the conduits. In cases where the route is blocked by an overseer or spore colony that cannot be avoided, use an orbital bombardment to destroy it. Use this only when necessary, as the cooldown is fairly long and your time will be limited by the spawning of the void thrashers. There are three bonus objectives to find on the map, one on the path to the northern base, one to the east of the second launch bay (north of the player), and east of the ramp leading to the defenses of the final launch bay. Videos File:Starcraft 2 AMON'S REACH - Brutal Guide - All Achievements! Achievements References Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Amon's Reach (in English). 2015-11-10. Category:Legacy of the Void missions